my story of how it happened
by Amberalice Rose
Summary: Amber has lost all the thing she knows and loves so what happens when she goes to Narnia with the 4 kings and queens? whats so good about her? and why are all the animals bowing to her? well you need to read and find out R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

My Story of How It Happened

Before the story kind of like a back ground.

Chapter1: alone

MY name is Amber I am 12 years old. I live with my mother, sister and brother. My dad died with my eldest brother in a train accident.

I am the best of friends with Peter Pevensie he is 13 a year exactly. Susan is my best female friend in the world she is so kind to me. Lucy is the cutest thing in the world she is the one who I can tell everything to. Ed has his one way of telling me that he likes me.

I was in my garden a late summer's night. I could not sleep if I tried I felt lonely, so very lonely. My father and brother passed away 1 year ago today. I miss them so much I was 12 when it happened

I felt so bad and upset I was 12. The night my brother came home from his school of college I was so happy to see him I really do miss him. His name is James he had my blond hair and blue eyes and really strong. My best friend Susan had a crush on him. A lot of girls did. He was the over protective big brother. (He got it from dad.) I was in my room reading when I heard the radio go off. "There has just been a train accident on the only train of the night 70 of the 100 passengers died if you have a loved one on that train come to the office." It shocked me I ran dune stairs to mom and asked "did you hear?" she shook her head. "There was a train accident!" on dads and James train I don't know who died but we need to go. We got to the office and we could make out James body and dads body, on a bed, dead! I gasped. A week later after the funeral I cried for weeks. I couldn't eat or sleep. Peter, Susan and Lucy came over to see how I was or how I was doing some times making me get up and eat, move, or go outside. It helped for a bit but I was still missing something. Now its today's time and I'm still sad I men who wouldn't?

I heard a crunch behind me. I looked back. It was Peter and Susan. Susan came up and hugged me; Peter put his arm around me and kissed my four head. That's what friends do right? "It will be ok Amber; I have a good feeling about this year. I know the war is hard also but maybe you concerned with us to the country how about that?" I looked over to Susan. "That would be nice but I can leave my family here." Then we heard a bomb go off. I look over to the siblings. "Amber go to our house right now and don't come back you two Susan" peter told us. We ran as fast as we could to the bomb shelter and peter just came in with Lucy, Edmund and Mrs. Pevensie. "Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter scold at Ed but Ed just dismissed it.

I woke up this morning and went outside and saw my house destroyed it was gone flat. I couldn't believe it! My house is gone! I ran t go see if my family was ok. I looked in my shelter there was no one in there I go to the remaining of the house and see my sister mother and older brothers body in front of the house. I go look and see if there ok I put my head to my brother's chest. He wisent breathing his heart has stopped. No this can't be happing to me? Why? I go to my mother do the same she's also not breathing. And then my sister oh my dear sister she was also dead. This can't be happening. I had to run get out of here just get away from all of it. I run back to the Pevincys house sulking I probably look like I just saw a ghost I might have but I wouldn't know that I was to upset. "Hey Amber what's wrong?" I looked up to Ed looking at me with concern. I start balling it had just hit me, my family's dead and gone it was just me.

Alone: **1. **being apart from others; solitary.

**2. **Being without anyone or anything else; only.

**3. **Considered separately from all others of the same class.

I hoped you like it. I just deleted my Lord of the Rings story if you want me to put it back up go ahead and vote. Go ahead and click that purple gray button for me and review


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm not going to say it!

ED: you better!

Me: you can't make me!

Peter: you both are acting childish

Susan: grow up you to!

ME: why I never (acting shocked)

Lucy: will you say it for me?

ME: yes I will, I don't own Narnia or any of the stories. Now I am going to put all of them back in the closet.

Peter Pan: who what am I doing here?

Me: wrong story Peter, hehe you herd nothing

My story of how it happened

Part 2

A new home, new people

It's been a moth since my family's death. Ed stayed till midnight talking to me and telling me it will be alright. I didn't know if it would or not all I knew was my family was dead, gone and I was frightened. I was going to the professors house with Ed Lucy Susan and Peter it would have been ok but I did still didn't want to let go of the past. I now look like a walking zombie with a rat's ness for hair. People would look at me like I was a nut job but I most likely was. The only thing that was still holding me up was my friends.

A week later.

We are about to board the train and of course I sat with the siblings but I really felt like I was missing something. Oh yes my mother's necklace I had taken it off of her. I know you might think your taking things that were your dead mothers) but she told me once that she would give it to me when she passed away. So that's why I have it. We had a long trip to our stop me Peter, Susan and Lucy talked for a bit but I then went to sleep I couldn't help it any more. We got off the train wait for thirty mines then peter said, "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?" Susan shook her head "no they knew we were coming.' Then we heard a noise come up and a lady in her 40 or early 50 came up to us "Mrs. Macready?" she had a sneer on her face "afraid so, is that all you brought?" I now don't like her "yes it's just us" the Macready had a blank look on her face. "Ok put your things in the back and get on. We did just that.

We get to the professors house. Lucy told me that it is the biggest one she has ever seen and is amazed buys it. Of course me being the one who is sad and in a bad mood (except for Ed). I got to the steps and Susan tried to touch the antics but the Macready said he professor is unaccustomed to having children in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting' or running', no improper use of the dumbwaiter, NO touching of the historical artifacts and above all, there shall be no disturbing' of the Professor." Of course I rolled my eyes at her pushiness. She showed us our rooms and I got to have my own because I was in another family and I would have kind of liked to share my room but oh well. I put my things up and thought to myself 'I need to be in a better mood and not dwell on the past. Then I heard Luce screaming "I'm back I'm Back' what was she on about she was always hear. I ran up to the four siblings and asked "what are you on about Lucy?" she already had tears in her eyes and thought 'ahh man her brother most likely did this.' I looked at Ed "what did you do!" he shrugged "Susan what happened" I asked. "Lucy tells us that she was in a world full of talking animals and snow, and she just stepped in to a wardrobe." Of course I did not believe her but she's a kid right? Its ok for her to pretend but I did feel bad. "Lucy now tells me what happened" she told me about the fawn, witch, and the snow I think I really did believe her. "Lucy you know what I think?" she looked at me confused "what?" she asked "I think I believe you?" it came out more as a question.

The next day we went to play out of the house but Ed didn't like the idea. We were out side ed and peter and susan were playing cricket me and Lucy were reading. CRASH then a Bang was herd I looked over to Peter and Ed Peter said "way to go, look what you did!" "You're the one who threw it!" we all rolled our eyes at them. We ran into the house as fast as we could, then we herds Mrs. Mac Macready coming into the room that we had messed up. We followed Peter to the hall way none of the doors were open. Then Ed ran to a room and opened it. It was the wardrobe room. We all sighed at Ed and then I heard Susan say "you got to be kidding me!" we all ran in to the Wardrobe and it was endless then I tripped. I fell and Peter fell on top of me so we were staring at each other and blue meet blue. We stud up stunned and Lucy said "told you it was real" peter kind of mocked her I hit his arm. Then we all said our apologies and had a snow ball fight one of us hit Ed. I had forgotten about him. "You did come! Tell Lucy your sorry!" Peter yelled. "I'm sorry Lucy" she smirked "so much for childish games"

An/ I know this might be short I will try to do longer I just needed this one up.

Thank you for reading! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I know my story has been a whole lot of nothing, this one I will try to get more out of. I really hope you like this. Give any suggestions if you have any. I would really like it if you reviewed. Thank you

ME: nope I'm not going to say it!

Lucy: Amber you need to say it

Peter: yes amber says it

ME: you can't make me! I won't say it

ED: say it now so we can get this dumb story over with!

ME: it's not dumb but oh well I AMBER Rose DO NOT OWN NARNIA! Is that ok Peter?

Peter: a little over dramatic, but you know you are. But yes it is ok.

Ok now on with the story

We all looked at Lucy and Peter said "Lucy you pick where you want us to go" she looked exited "ok _Mr. Tumnus _house." We all agreed it would be best. I had spotted Ed looking out between the two mountains. I felt like I needed to protect this whole family so I went over to him. "Hey, I never thanked you for letting me cry on your shoulder when my family died, so thank you it means a lot" he looked over to me. "It's fine I know you were hurting" he said like he doesn't want to talk to me. I frown than look ahead, Lucy was running into what looks like a damaged house and Peter and Susan were running after her. Me and Ed looked at each other and ran. When we got there Peter was reading a note.

"Maugrim head of the queens Police" I looked at Susan Questionably "what happened?" but I got cut off "Psst" I turn to look at a bird "did that bird just PSST us?" we all nodded then I suggested

"Let's go follow it, come on" I walked outside. I herd rustling in the trees nearby. Peter walked out with his family behind him "Amber get back here!" I walked behind him Susan put an arm around my shoulders, I was holding on to peters arm as hard as I could. We kept inching towards the bush, and then it popped out "it's a beaver!" I said astonished. We all let go of him. He walks towards the beaver saying "hear boy" and beacons him to come forward then the beaver did something I would never guess it would do "I'm not going to sniff it if that's what you want me to do" we were all shocked I started backing away slowly before Ed grabbed my arm and pulls me back up to them. "Lucy Pevensie I think this is yours" have hands her a pocket hanky "I gave this to MR. Tum" he cut her off "tumnus yes he gave it to me right before they took him, now we must go follow me" he ran into the woods.

"I don't think we should follow him" I say "but he knows the fawn, I think we should" peter disagreed with me. "You lot coming" peter looked to see Mr. Beaver "we are just talking" beaver looked at us like were crazy "let's not do that here now let's go" we all looked at each other not knowing what to think. "He means the trees" Lucy said excitedly. We walked towards the beaver's dam. It was really cute. A female voice said "beaver if you were with the badgers agene so- wait this aren't beavers, Beaver you could of gave me five minutes or so to brush out my fur" Mr. beaver looked over to his wife and said "I could of given you a weak and you still wouldn't be ready" we all kind of laughed at that. Mrs. Beaver glared at him "lets get you all in hear so you can have better company" we walked into the dam, it was cute it has a whole bunch of things in it. It felt like home even though I just walked in. I smiled to Mrs. Beaver. "Fish in chips dear?" she asked me and Lucy I shake my head no "is there any way we could help Mr. Tumnus?" Mrs. Beaver looked at us ridiculously "there's always hope dear"

"Yah a land full of hope, Asians on the move"

"Who's Aslan?" we all asked

"Who's Aslan well he's the true king of the woods" then I saw Ed leave I walked out behind him. He didn't seem to hear me so I followed him. He went to this castle that defiantly icy and cold. He picked up a charcoal or chalk and put a mustache on a stoned animal. He walked up to the entrance. Then he got to the last step and he tripped over something, it was a dog no wolf. They were talking but I couldn't here them.

I walked a bit close just to here a growl I looked behind me there was a black wolf or something staring back at me I looked at his brown eyes they looked like a human eye. "What are you doing here your highness?" highness? I'm no highness. "What? Who are you talking to?" he looked at me like I was crazy. "There's only you here so whom would I be talking to?" he had a point. "Well I don't know but I'm no highness!" he looked back at me "we cannot speak here we must go" he ran off

I followed him running as hard as I could.

We reached a camp. There were fawns, centetors, dwarfs and things I couldn't name. But have read before in some of my father's books. "Welcome Daughter of Eve" a Centaur said "your highness my name is Oreius

(Did I get that right?) We need your help" help I'm no powerful hero no I'm scrawny little Rose. "Oreius stop she doesn't know what she possesses do not ask her for it!" a deep, loving, beautiful voice said behind me... I looked behind to see a lion? "Now daughter of Eve cone with me, there are much we need to discuss." I followed the lion into the biggest tent there was. "Do you still have the neck less the one with the rose?" I nodded "yes after my mother died I kept it it's been like the only thing that has broken my fall" I told him "but do you feel the connection to it?" I touched it fully for the first time, the others were just like a finger or neck touch but it felt like my whole body was touching it. I looked around the tent I saw Aslan and other things that I didn't before like I could see outside for miles. I saw three tall and two short things running this way. "There are Lucy, peter and Susan coming this way what do I do?" I took my hand off of the necklace "stay here child there will be others to help them." I nodded I looked into the necklace and found a rose with fire all around it. "Aslan what does this mean?"

"There were men once in Narnia they wanted to rule but they couldn't, they didn't have the power to, but I found one that desired none of it you see that is hard to find, it was a daughter of eve she had not husband or children she was alone in the world. I gave her with a husband and blessed her with a child to call her own but the thing that was so funny was that she was a human while he was part dragon, of curse she knew but the baby had a lot of power with her she can control the earth buy lifting her head and move the water buy the sway of her hand, but she is also a dragon that can shift into anything she wants. (this is kind of what she's getting out of it not really exactly what he's saying) you my child are the water, earth dragon child"

"What no it can't be!"

"There is more child, I put your mother to govern of the humans but one day the witch Judas cane while I was gone and took over. We needed to send you off to a nether world that is what we did, I sent you and your family to Earth hiding your powers until you arrive, but it seems your mother and father did not return the way I had planned. Will you now help me child? Be the helper and ruler you were meant to be? "

I nodded "yes I will though I don't know how" he nodded "than we will teach you to be the one who you were distend to be but beware things will happen that you do not plan." I looked at him and sighed "I know but it is as it may be so it will be an honor!" "Then I make you Queen over Dragon, human and governess over, earth and water" I bowed before him "I will help Alsan


End file.
